


only seeing myself when i'm looking up at you

by agentemind



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, POV Wonho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: Hyunwoo es como la primavera.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedlittlefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/gifts).



> for our queen e <3 que merece mucho más but i'm a failure. i tried but i don't know how to do this anymore ㅠㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> this is... swimmer!shownu/footballplayer!hoseok au???? aka the boyfriends-not-boyfriends au i want but will never really write??? but mmmmm idk i'm emo y ya no sé escribir xD que lo haya terminado (?) ya es un milagro ;u;
> 
> el título es de blue de troye sivan~~

Hyunwoo es como la primavera.

O no, no exactamente. Si tuviera que describirle diría que Hyunwoo le hace sentir como la primavera.

Como la brisa moviendo las hojas de los árboles, más coloridas de lo que recordaba, más brillantes, más vivas, como el olor de las flores entrando por su ventana nada más levantarse y los pájaros cantando canciones que no tienen letra pero cuya melodía siempre le resulta familiar, como el calor del sol acariciándole la piel y las noches frías produciéndole escalofríos pero también expectación, sabiendo que durará poco y la calidez volverá pronto.

Hyunwoo le hace sentir como la primavera estando en pleno invierno, con las yemas de los dedos congeladas por la nieve y los pies mojados dentro de las botas, pero al verle esconder su sonrisa tras la bufanda, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos desapareciendo casi por completo, saber que falta poco para que llegue, que cada día la primavera está un poco más cerca y cada paso que da hacia él el frío está un poco más lejos.

Hoseok está acostumbrado a que la lluvia haga más pesada su ropa y a que el frío llegue hasta sus huesos durante interminables entrenamientos, a que el barro vuelva la hierba más resbaladiza y a sentirlo en su piel cada vez que su cuerpo cae al suelo, como una coraza que no le protege pero no quiere irse, que hace más frío al frío y al dolor de sus heridas más presente. Está acostumbrado a que el consuelo de las duchas al final del día sea demasiado corto y sus capas de abrigo incapaces de sacarle al invierno de dentro y frenar al que viene de fuera.

Pero Hyunwoo siempre sonríe cuando lo ve llegar corriendo al pabellón de natación con el paraguas bajo el brazo y la bolsa de deportes todavía sin cerrar, pidiendo perdón aunque nunca llegue tarde.

Hyunwoo sonríe y Hoseok sabe que lo ha visto miles de veces pero se siente como al ir a ver las flores de cerezo por primera vez tras el invierno y no recordar que le hicieran sentir tan ligero ni tan libre, como si la belleza del mundo pudiera sorprenderle cada vez aunque siga siendo la misma. Hyunwoo sonríe y Hoseok se olvida de respirar un momento, sólo unos segundos, hasta que su cuerpo tan sólo quiere soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones y sentirse vacío de nuevo, esperando a que la primavera llegue y lo llene de calor desde dentro.

Está acostumbrado a esperar todo el año a que llegue la primavera pero también a correr para alcanzar a Hyunwoo cuando parece estar demasiado lejos y que éste siempre se vuelva hacia él antes de que llegue, que ría sin motivo y que la espera se le haga más corta, a alzar la mano involuntariamente y que Hyunwoo la sostenga aunque no esté pidiendo ayuda y que sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos no le dejen caer y el peso del brazo sobre sus hombros le recuerde que tiene un lugar al que volver cuando el frío le hace perderse en su cabeza.

Hyunwoo le hace sentir como la primavera pero Hoseok está acostumbrado a que ésta siempre se vaya y Hyunwoo nunca lo haga.

**Author's Note:**

> rushed rushed feelings feELINGS!! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> por esto sólo escribo comedia cutre~~ xD


End file.
